Queen For a Day
by angelkittysmith
Summary: I have a day off from marching band in the middle of September, and I take advantage of that opportunity to visit Sarah, James, and Henri in downtown Pittsburgh after not seeing them since I returned to college in the middle of August. References are made to The New Frontier, Not Yet Begun to Fight, In Praise of Ben, and Going Home. I do not own Liberty's Kids characters.


On one warm Saturday afternoon in September, when I had a day off from marching band, I decided to travel back to Pittsburgh instead of staying in Erie to take care of the Sobert-Mifflin girls. I wanted to see my old friends, Sarah, James, and Henri, and tell them how my school year was going, since I have not seen them since the middle of August. I then went into the kids' apartment in downtown Pittsburgh and saw Sarah at the front entry. "Hi, Sarah," I said in a joyful tone of voice. "Hi, Angel," Sarah happily greeted me back. "What are you doing here?" "I have a day off from band, and I am officially Queen For a Day, so I bet you wonder why I am dressed up, right?" I then paused. I wore my burgundy dress and flat sandals, along with my silver hoop earrings, butterfly clip, silver key necklace, watch, and bracelet. "I would like to go to a fashion show in downtown Pittsburgh because the one that one of the Mifflin girls, Hannah, wants to go to, is for little kids." "Sure," Sarah agreed. "Just, let me put on a nice outfit and then James will drive us down." "Do James and Henri want to join us?" I then asked. "I doubt it," Sarah told me. "They would rather do guy things, like read books and play video games." She then wore the same outfit she wore when she took me out for my 12th birthday- her pink and white flower sundress, with the pink sweater and black high heels, as well as her pink barrettes and red and purple pearl earrings. "I'm surprised you have the same outfits from when you were a teenager, Sarah," I remarked. "Don't you have any new outfits?" "Not really, Angel," Sarah then replied. "I don't really have any new outfits. My old ones are classic." We then took a bus to the local Macy's, instead of having James and Henri drive us. We then watched all the fall trends, and some of them were camis, plaid blazers, cashmere sweaters, and ballet flats. "I always thought flats were more of a spring shoe than a fall shoe," I then told Sarah. "They can be both," Sarah told me. " I know, because I wear closed-toe shoes from October through April." "Wait, so sandals are basically just for summer, in your opinion?" I then asked. "Well, people have all different opinions, therefore, meaning different preferences," Sarah then explained to me. "I still paint my toenails all year round, no matter what shoes I wear." "So do I," I then agreed with her. "Which reminds me, do you have any other shades of nail polish besides dark pink?" "Yes, but I still prefer that shade more than any other," Sarah told me. I then told Sarah about Madison's Glam-a-Pajama party and Casey's Critter Shindig party the previous two weekends of September. I told her about the crafty sleepy-time headband I made and the cupcake I ate that looked like my favorite cat, Sandy. "Wow, you must really miss your cat, Angel," Sarah told me. I then showed her a picture of Sandy that I took with my phone. "Aw, she is SO cute!" Sarah gushed. "Do you want to go get dinner at Station Square with me?" "Of course," I then replied. We then drove to the same place she took me to on my 12th birthday. "Ah, the good old days with just you and me, Sarah," I then told her, "and no boys to spend time with. At least four occasions during our childhood were "just us girl" time. They were when James and Henri decided to do boy stuff, and you braided my hair and gave me a manicure. Also, I spotted you on your first date with John Paul, and you painted your toenails just before the date." "Yes, but they dried in time," Sarah recalled. "Our birthdays were also memorable," I then told her. "It was just you and me waking up together on the early morning of your 15th birthday, and the boys had a spectacular birthday celebration for you, and I gave you a personalized charm bracelet." "Do you remember when I took you to this restaurant for your birthday one year?" Sarah then asked. "Of course, I do," I then replied. "James had his scholarship interview at Carnegie Mellon University, and Henri was home with a baby-sitter." "Wow, Angel!" Sarah exclaimed. "You have a good memory." We then sat down at our table, and we ordered the same meals we ate as teenagers: my chicken parmesan entree with spaghetti, and Sarah's grilled chicken Caesar salad. We then ordered a banana split to share for dessert. "Doesn't this September remind you of your sophomore year of high school?" I then asked Sarah. "What are you talking about, Angel?" Sarah was then confused. "I'm talking about the weather, and how it's been persistently warm," I then explained to her. "2015 will possibly have the warmest September since 2005." "2005?" Sarah then asked me. "You're right, that was my sophomore year of high school, and James's senior year, and Henri's 6th grade year." "Just like this past March, April, June, and July all have been like, huh? I know I didn't see you guys in March or April because I was up at school, but we spent all of June and July together on weekends hanging around downtown Pittsburgh." "How do you remember all this stuff, Angel?" Sarah then asked me. "It just comes naturally," I then replied as I ate a scoop from my sundae. I thought Sarah was more than just a best friend to me- more like a mother or older sister figure. After all, she was the easiest person to talk to of my 3 best friends back in the day! Pretty soon, James and Henri then came to pick us up. "So, what did you boys all do today?" I then asked James and Henri. "Rather than listening to BOB-FM, like I normally listen to, we listened to 2 old Maroon 5 CDs, _Songs about Jane_ from 2002 and _It Won't Be Soon Before Long_ from 2007," James then explained. "I remember I used to love the song "Makes Me Wonder" as a teenager," I then told everyone. "Just recently, I fell in love with Pitbull's hit single from last year "Fireball"." "I don't think I have heard that song before, Angel," James told me. "We also went to the bookstore, where I got a book on how to help autistic kids for my spring internship," Henri then told me, "and then James took me to the video game store where I bought Assassin's Creed for me to play." "Assassin's Creed?" I then asked. "I personally prefer Mario Kart!" We all enjoyed our "Queen For a Day" off to celebrate a free weekend from marching band.


End file.
